


what are teenagers but chaos in a trench coat.

by miistical



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fran is an asshole and that is why we love him, Humor, M.M. is very tired, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miistical/pseuds/miistical
Summary: "Why are you here?" M.M. planted herself firmly in his way, as if she were an impassable wall and not 5'3".Fran didn't even blink. "I live here.""That's not what I meant!"
Relationships: Flan | Fran/M.M.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	what are teenagers but chaos in a trench coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, Larissa!! Never thought I'd write about these two, but it was fun!! The khr server was def a big help too lmao

M.M. blinked, blinked again, rubbed her eyes, and blinked one more time just to make sure she absolutely 100% was not hallucinating and that yes, in fact, that was a giant hat on top of the skinniest kid she had ever seen in her life—and she was acquaintances with the Vongola tenth.

Then she looked at his face and her body tensed up.

She marched over to him, mindful of the other students, and stopped right in front of him. Hands on her hips, M.M. demanded, "Why are you here?"

"This is a public space."

"I mean in Namimori, you idiot! Thought you were too good for us."

"Ah." Fran tilted his head and stared. Then shrugged. "Sushi."

"What?"

"Sush—"

"I heard you the first time!"

An explosion in the distance rocked the ground, followed by laughter - very distinct laughter that caused a headache to slowly build up between M.M.'s temples. Fran just kept looking at her. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to remember that public murder was frowned upon. "Why are the other freaks here?"

Fran opened his mouth. M.M. stopped him before he could talk and snapped, "Don't say sushi!"

He closed his mouth and she almost screamed in return. Fran cocked his head to the side, rocked back on his heels, and turned to walk in the direction where smoke was slowly rising into the sky.

"Wha-? Where are you going?!"

Fran stopped, looked back at her, and pointed to where the laughter was getting louder.

M.M.'s shoulders sagged. She wasn't paid enough for this. "Let me guess. Sushi?"

If she didn't know any better, M.M. would have called Fran out on that smirk of his.

* * *

The next time M.M. had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing Fran, she was stuck next to him at the Vongola mansion. Everyone working for the Vongola had been called to celebrate—something. M.M. wasn't in the business of paying attention to whatever Vongola tenth decided to do - unless it got in the way of her money or Mukuro thought it would be fun to humor him, of course.  
  
She wasn't completely unreasonable.

Everyone who had been in the Kokuyo gang had gathered together. Even Fran who had, for some reason M.M. really couldn't fathom nor wanted to, ditched the Varia for the evening. 

MM glanced over to the crazies in question. Squalo had already begun threatening people with his sword, Levi looked like everyone was about to challenge him for his Lightning position, and Mammon was at Belphegor's side, the Mist snatching each of menace's knife every time one flashed out.

Yeah, she'd bail too.

Fran leaned over and nudged her with a shoulder, knocking M.M. from staring at the gremlin that masqueraded as a prince. She glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. His own eyes drifted toward a group of Don daughters.

"Do you think they realize that they're about as attractive as the sound of a dying bird?"

M.M. was suddenly grateful that she hadn't asked for a drink because there would have absolutely been a wet and angry Ken. She cleared her throat.

"Well," she tried not to wheeze, her voice curt from the effort, "it only makes sense that they squawk like their fathers—how else could you hear them over the sound of their arrogance?"

Fran glanced at her. "Not their fault they learned how to speak from the stork that carried them."

M.M. glanced at him back. "Come now, I'm sure their mothers are lovely."

Their eyes met and a glint of competitiveness made them glow. The game was on.

The two split the next few hours between gazing at the other mafia members and competing with who had the more creative insults. M.M. had for sure thought she gotten the win after she called a low level Don's wife a woman that was "caught between the admiring gazes of a furry and a first year business major", but then Fran had to hit her with a casual "he looks like a cross between a drowned gibbon and a dry blobfish" and she had to focus far more on not laughing than listening to the simpering morons around her.

Fran was still a pain in the ass, but at least he was funny about it.

* * *

By the time M.M. would openly admit (well, to herself at least) that Fran wasn't a complete bother, he had come and gone from both the Varia and the Kokuyo gang like the mist his flames emulated too many times to count. One day he was popping in and out of Europe, doing who know what for the assassination squad, and then the next M.M. would see him slip between the Kokuyo members like he'd always been there. 

(How he managed to sneak back without his giant hat knocking into anyone was a mystery of the world and one M.M. didn't have patience to figure out.)

So, when M.M. and a few of the boys were waiting at the Varia headquarters for Mukuro, she wasn't exactly surprised to see him—but considering he was suppose to be literally _anywhere else_ doing god knows what for god knows who, M.M.'s sudden headache demanded an explanation.

If it helped take attention off her slow acting blush at the same time, well, _she_ certainly wasn't going to say anything about it.

M.M. marched up to Fran, who was in a Varia/Kokuyo uniform mix that made her go cross eyed for a second, and crossed her arms. She pretended to not hear the snickering behind her, but made a mental note to rupture some eardrums later.

"Why are you here?" M.M. planted herself firmly in his way, as if she were an impassable wall and not 5'3".

Fran didn't even blink. "I live here."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Have you tried being more specific?"

M.M. stamped her foot and huffed. Her narrowed eyes looked him up and down and her mouth thinned out—if he was going to an attitude, then she would just make sure he'd be quiet. She lunged forward, grabbed Fran by his stupid jacket, and yanked him forward to kiss him on his stupid face.

Fran's hands flew up to his hat, struggling to keep it from flying off his head. M.M. pulled him up until he was on his toes, his back bowed over her. The kiss itself was hard and not all that pleasant, but it was worth it when she pushed him away; he landed on his back, the air knocked out of him, cheeks just as pink as his mouth and his eyes so wide that she saw more white than green.

The satisfaction of slapping a visible emotion on his face was enough for M.M. to turn on her heels and walk out without too much embarrassment.

She kicked the doors open and yelled over her shoulder, "Come get me when you're done being stupid!" before promptly stomping out.

Fran blinked, still on the floor, before he threw himself back to avoid an oncoming whiskey glass.   
  
"What are you waiting for, shitty frog?! Go get her!"  
  
Among all the shouting, Fran calmly but quickly got to his feet and walked out.

He slipped through the doors and right before they closed on the amused Varia household, everyone inside could hear Fran call M.M. out by name. No one would ever admit to it even under threat of death, but everyone could feel the way their smirks curled into smiles—if just for a second.


End file.
